<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Other Version of Me by rattmann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263261">No Other Version of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann'>rattmann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Decapitation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Rewrite, fairgameweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another rewrite for... you know. Except this time it actually makes sense.</p><p>Fair Game Week Day 7: <strike>AU</strike>/Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Other Version of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And just like that FGW is over! It's crazy how the time went by, I've enjoyed so many fics and art that's been posted over these past few days. You guys are awesome. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ironwood’s declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming, and he’s going to use the Staff to move Atlas. If we don’t stop him then Mantle’s going to be des--”</p><p>The call cut, the airship was mostly silent other than the cackling of Tyrian at the message. Qrow felt Robyn shift into a defensive stance beside him, his hand gripping the fabric on his knee as he looked up at Clover. The Ace Op had a look of shock on his face as he stared at the scroll in Qrow’s hand, once teal eyes met red, Qrow knew what was about to happen.</p><p>Because, in all honesty, this is what <em>always</em> happens.</p><p>Clover’s face sets into a hard line after a brief flash of… was that confliction? It didn’t matter, because he knew no matter what, Atlas Specialists would always follow their orders.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Robyn spits, anger following through her tone. Qrow could practically feel it radiating off of her, he wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream, to fight. But he felt as if he was stuck in place. Staring into those lively teal eyes that he fell in… no, he’s not in love. Not anymore.</p><p>“I’m sure the General has a good reason-” The ping of his scroll breaks him off, with furrowed eyebrows he pulls it out of his pocket to stare at the screen. Qrow feels the tension in the room thicken, and when Clover stands from his seat with a hand on Kingfisher, he wishes he could choke on the pressure. His hand moves towards the hilt of Harbinger, eyes never leaving Clover’s.</p><p>“Cloves…”</p><p>Robyn’s scroll pings, she whips it out with a suspicious glare at the Ace Operative, she gasps at the news. If she wasn’t tense before, she certainly was now. Qrow couldn’t bare to bring himself to look at the scroll, though he could see the word ‘WANTED’ out of his peripheral, oh.</p><p>“Qrow, I’ve been asked to bring you in.” <em>Oh.</em></p><p>Tyrian laughs loudly, wiggling in his restraints. Qrow can’t help but wonder if he’d finally shut up if he slit his fucking throat. Tyrian’s voice breaks him away from that thought, “A free ride and a show!”</p><p>He knows the betrayal is bleeding out through his features, no matter how much he tries to hold it back and remain stoic. But he could feel it. He could feel the frown on his face, the shaking hands, his eyes were just a little too wet for his liking. Clover could see it too, and if squinted… he could’ve sworn he saw the man hesitate before he continued to speak.</p><p>“... Along with team RWBY.” Qrow feels as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. His girls… not his girls. He lurches forward without meaning to, taking a shuddering breath as he stares at the floor. Robyn’s hand pulls him from his spiraling thoughts, tugging him back up to look at his lover. No, his enemy. Clover’s going to become his enemy just like everyone else. Just like Leo, just like Raven, just like Ironwood, just like Ozpin. When he looks back into those beautiful eyes, he sees pain. He can’t tell if they’re a reflection of his own, or if Clover is just that good of an actor.</p><p>“James can’t be serious...”</p><p>“He’s lost his mind. Seems to think we’re stupid too.” Robyn hisses, shooting up from her seat with her weapon raised, she aims it at Clover, “Looks like he underestimated me, again.”</p><p>“Qrow is the only one here that’s under arrest. Robyn, please don’t make me take you in too.” Robyn bares her teeth at him, pulling the bolt of her crossbow back. In response, Clover draws his weapon. This was getting way out of hand.</p><p>“Guys, stop! Once we reach Atlas we can-”</p><p>“It’s taking a very long time for this show to get to the good part.” Tyrian wiggles in his seat again, Qrow shoots him an angry glare.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“He’s right. Let's get this over with.”</p><p>“Robyn!”</p><p>He reaches out to grab her, to stop her from doing something she’ll likely regret. But just his luck, he grabs ahold of her just a second too late as she fires. Clover is quick to block the assault, tossing Robyn onto the floor with ease. Qrow’s eyes weren’t on the fight in front of him, but rather Tyrian, who was giving him a speculating look.</p><p>“Well, birdie? Aren’t you going to do something?” He asks, a wide grin breaking out onto his face. Qrow growls at that, hands tightening into fists. This was stupid. They were fighting on an airship with a homicidal maniac sitting right there, how could they not see how bad of an idea this was? And knowing his luck…</p><p>Clover swings his weapon line towards Qrow, who hops out of the way just in time. Robyn pushes herself to her feet and stands protectively in front of him, aiming at Clover once more. So it seemed he was going to have to join this fight no matter if it was willing or not… wonderful.</p><p>“You’re not getting anywhere near him.”<br/>“I wish it hadn’t come to this.” Clover says, and though he’s facing both Robyn and Qrow, he knows the words are mostly directed at him. There’s a sadness in his tone, one that makes the Huntsman’s heart lurch in his chest. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Clover was supposed to be on his side. So why was he looking at him like he was some sort of traitor?</p><p>“It doesn’t have to!”</p><p>“You two can kiss it out later!” Once again, Clover seems hesitant, but before Qrow could respond, before he could make everyone calm down to <em>figure this shit out,</em> Robyn is shooting another arrow the Ace Operatives way. Clover moves Kingfisher just in time to deflect, but the arrow bounces off of the shaft of his weapon and hits Tyrian’s restraints. Maybe it was because he was the only one actually thinking right now, or if he was just really on edge. But as he watched Tyrian slink away and made the move to go after him, Robyn stumbles backwards after getting hit with Clover’s weapon, he grabs her shoulder to steady her.</p><p>The moment doesn’t last long, because suddenly the airship is lurching and they all fall to the floor. Qrow is the first to move, rushing towards Tyrian quickly as he grabs his shirt, “What are you doing!?”</p><p>“The will of our Goddess!” He replies, before he’s shoving Qrow away to jump towards the controls. He falls into Robyn this time, who catches him clumsily. He feels the airship falling downwards, great. This guy was undoubtedly insane.</p><p>“We need to go!” Clover calls, using the wall to support himself as he opens the door. Qrow shoves Robyn so she can escape first, she gives him a look that the Huntsman can’t place before jumping out of the airship. Clover holds his hand out for Qrow to grab, a glimmer of hope swells in his chest but he pushes the feeling away, smacking Clover’s hand with a scowl.</p><p>He misses the hurt that flashes across the man's face, pushing the Ace Op out of the airship before he follows. The cold air felt like tiny needles stabbing their way through his skin, he ignores it as he shifts into his bird form. This time he does catch Clover’s face, a look of pure amazement.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to reach the snowy tundra, Qrow shifting back just in time to reach the ground as Clover uses his weapon to hook against the airship, softening his fall. Robyn is already on the ground, dusting the snow off of her as she stares at the crashing airship. It lands a couple of feet away.</p><p>Qrow hopes Tyrian is dead.</p><p>“I need to go back to Mantle.” Robyn states, looking back at the city. “I need to help as many people as I can.”</p><p>Qrow nods, removing his gaze from Clover to look at the younger woman. She had to have been as old as Winter, it was strange how the two lived such different lives. But that’s not what mattered right now. What mattered was Ironwood, and his girls, and… <em>Salem.</em> “Go, don't let <em>anyone</em> stop you.”</p><p>He spares a glance at Clover, who’s watching the interaction with a frown on his face. Robyn’s hands tighten into fists.</p><p>“Think you can take him?” She asks, not bothering to try to stay quiet. Qrow ignores how Clover flinches at the words. It’s what he deserves.</p><p>“Tch, please. Give me more credit than that.” The joke was dry, but it still got the smallest of smiles out of the woman. She gives him a nod before rushing back to where she was needed. There was no need for goodbyes, they both knew how grim the situation was. How likely it was to see each other again.</p><p>“We need to get to Atlas.” Clover calls, taking a step closer only for Qrow to take a step back. He grabs the hilt of Harbinger, just in case.</p><p>“What do you think I was trying to do on that ship, huh?” He snarks, waving his hand to the destroyed pieces of metal and fire. As if to prove his point.</p><p>“Robyn initiated the fight.” The Ace Op defends, resting his hand on Kingfisher. Qrow rolls his eyes, scoffing.</p><p>“Yet you used your weapon on me.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to attack me.”</p><p>Qrow frowns, a ping of pain shooting through his chest at the words. He blames the wetness in his eyes on the cold weather, rather than the fact that his emotions were bleeding through.</p><p>“I’d never raise a hand against you, Clover.”</p><p>They stand there, staring at one another. Waiting for one another to make the first move, to speak, to do anything. After a moment, Clover steps forward again. This time Qrow doesn’t move away. If they were going to fight, then so be it. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to fight someone he cared about.</p><p>“You Atlas Specialists are all the same. Always following orders. Never thinking for yourselves, never doing the right thing. You’re just another mindless pawn in this game!” Clover jerks back as if his words struck him like a lightning bolt, Qrow only felt a small amount of regret.</p><p>“We don’t have to fight, friend.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Fuck him.</em></p><p>“Friends? Is that all we were?” The Huntsman laughs bitterly at that, anger flowing through his veins.</p><p>“Qrow…”</p><p>Another bitter laugh, he felt pathetic. Why did he put his trust in this man? Why was he such a fool? Why did he still feel hopeful? Like Clover didn’t want to do this. He could see something in the Ace Ops eye, but the stance the man had interrupts him from trying to figure out what it was. He was standing like a soldier, like another one of Ironwood’s puppets.</p><p>“You look like yourself…” Qrow murmurs, eyeing the man up and down. Nothing was different about him, yet nothing was the same. “But you’re somebody else.”</p><p>“There’s no other version of me-” Qrow draws his weapon, stopping Clover from speaking. He didn’t want to hear it. He was so… incredibly <em>tired.</em></p><p>“You talk like yourself too,” He puts Harbinger in scythe form, Clover takes a step back. “No… I hear someone else.”</p><p>Clover takes another step back, raising his hand slightly as if he could stop Qrow from doing anything rash. Little did the Ace Operative know…</p><p>“You’re making me nervous-” Clover calls, but before he can finish Qrow is racing towards him, Harbinger raised with the purpose to <em>strike.</em> Clover reaches for his weapon, only for it to get stuck on his belt, Qrow ignores those panicked teal eyes and instead goes for the <em>set of golden ones right behind him.</em> Tyrian cackles loudly as his tail blocks Qrow’s attack, the Ace Op swings around to face the pair.</p><p>“Protecting him even after he betrayed you. How… <em>interesting.</em>” Tyrian lurches forward, but Qrow moves away just in time before Tyrian can grab him. He skids to a halt besides Clover, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. Qrow doesn’t spare him a glance.</p><p>“Quit staring, Clover. We have a job to do.” He mumbles, anger in his tone. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was afraid to look at the other man. What would he see in those teal eyes? Fear? Hatred? Nothing?</p><p>“What happened to the nicknames, Qrow?” He questions, and Qrow can’t stop the disbelief from flowing into his face. Was he seriously asking that right now?</p><p>“What happened to <em>friend,</em> Clover?” He snaps, finally looking at the other man. Rather than seeing what he was expecting, all Qrow saw was trust. And… pain.</p><p>“Well? Is something going to happen?” Tyrian drawls, as if he was <em>bored,</em> opening his arms widely like he was welcoming an attack. “I’m getting impatient, little birdie.”</p><p>“Don’t call him that!” Clover grabs his weapon, eyebrows furrowing as he gets into a fighting stance. Qrow ignores the fluttering in his chest, focusing on the threat in front of them. Tyrian wiggles his fingers excitedly before he speaks.</p><p>“What? You afraid I’ll pluck his feathers before you do?” Clover falters, shock pouring into his features at the words. Tyrian grins wickedly at that, a giggle tearing from his throat much like how Qrow felt when he would vomit up alcohol on the days he drank too much, laying in his own bile and sorrows.</p><p>“You and I have a score to settle.” He growls, rushing at the other man. Tyrian blocks his swings with ease, his smile growing impossibly wider.</p><p>“Oh, I agree. So let’s put the toy to bed and <em>finish it.</em>” He snarls. Somehow, someway, Tyrian is able to grab Qrow’s shirt to pull him close. If this were some sort of alternate universe, where Qrow lost brain cells in the crash, he would’ve contemplated agreeing. But as he looks at Tyrian’s tail waving around the air, those golden eyes staring at him as if he was a piece of meat. He knows he can’t do this. He’ll never side with this freak.</p><p>“Sorry pal, I’m taken.” Ducking out of Tyrian’s grasp, Clover takes the opportunity to attempt to attack the man with Kingfisher as he moves away, the Faunus pouts as he steps aside, staring at the fishing line.</p><p>Tyrian seems to deflate at his answer, shoulders sagging as he stares at the Huntsman. “A shame, truly. I’ll be here if you change your mind, black bird!”</p><p>And then, Tyrian is jumping at them. Qrow pushes Clover out of the way from an attack that he couldn’t have blocked with that much ease. In return, Clover uses Kingfisher to wrap around his waist and pull him away from Tyrian’s stinger. The Faunus growls in frustration as they dance around each other.</p><p>“Come <em>on!</em> This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!” Tyrian quite literally <em>stomps</em> his feet on the snowy ground. His tail waves around quickly, angrily, as he glares at the pair. Qrow turns to Clover, who has an unimpressed look on his face. He leans in close.</p><p>“I’m going to need you to trust me.” He says quietly, Clover gives him a curious look, but nods nonetheless. The Huntsman is grateful that he can finally see who the real threat is at the moment, he only hopes that line of thought stays the same after they take down Tyrian. Tossing Harbinger onto the ground, he ignores the look of surprise from Clover. Eyes on the intrigued look on Tyrian’s face, he holds his hands out, “I’m all yours.”</p><p>Qrow watches as Tyrian’s tail twitches, he takes a step forward only for Clover to hold Kingfisher up. That won’t do any good. “Stand down, Clover. This is between him and I.”</p><p>Taking a step towards Tyrian, he watches his face shift between annoyance at the Ace Op to a giddy look. Pathetic, Qrow thinks, the man thinks he’s <em>won.</em></p><p>“I have to say, pretty bird. I was expecting more of a fight.” Tyrian giggles, leaning into his personal space. It takes everything in him to not spit in his eye. He holds his breath as the Faunus comes nose to nose with him, tilting his head as if he was studying him. He knew what he was doing, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was Tyrian’s prey, “But I am so <em>delighted</em> by these turn of events!”</p><p>“Forgive me, but I can’t help like I’m being tricked.” Tyrian’s wonderstruck look turns into one of suspicion, a hidden anger in his tone threatening to bubble out. His tail slithers its way around Qrow’s body until the tip was pressing against his throat, if he breathed a little too hard he was sure the edge would break skin. “This all seems too… easy.”</p><p>Tyrian’s tail moves until it’s wrapping around Qrow’s waist, pulling him closer. Brothers, this guy was the biggest creep he’s ever met. “Could you prove to me that you’ll submit?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” He asks, wanting to get this over with already. They <em>had</em> to get to Atlas. He had to get to his kids. Even if he had to do it without Clover, those kids were the most important things to him. They always will be.</p><p>“Hmm..” Qrow feels the tip of Tyrian’s tail brush over his side, right over where his scar is. He swallows nervously, but stays still. He can’t follow through with his plan yet. It’d all fall apart if he made the wrong move, he didn’t have a good opening yet. “I have a few ideas…”</p><p>He looks down to see the Faunus’ tail prick through his clothes, cold metal against his stomach makes him twitch slightly. When he looks back up at the man, his eyes are purple. Okay… plan B, “W-wait!”</p><p>“What is it? Change your mind? I can assure you that you’re exactly where I want you to be.”</p><p>“Isn’t there… something else that I could do?” He questions, ignoring how it sounds like he’s begging. Anything to get this freak to believe him, so be it. The Faunus seems to pause for a moment, as if he was deep in thought. Then, he leans in close.</p><p>“I’ve always wondered what the infamous Qrow Branwen <em>tasted</em> like.”</p><p>
  <em>Now.</em>
</p><p>“Well, you can keep wondering.” He snaps, Tyrian jerks back in surprise at the twist of attitude. Qrow takes the opportunity to turn to Clover, who has an unreadable expression on his face. “Now, Clover!”</p><p>Right on time, the Ace Op swings Kingfisher so the line wrapped around the Faunus’ body. With a thud he fell onto the ground, Qrow scrambles away to grab his weapon out of the snow. Clover, eyes him with uncertainty, neither of them notice Clover’s grip loosening on the weapon. “What now?”</p><p>“I have a score to settle.”</p><p>When he turned, he was expecting to see Tyrian still on the ground with Clover making sure the line was secure around the Faunus’ body. Not for the man wiggle free from the makeshift restraints, yanking Kingfisher out of the Ace Operatives hands in the process.</p><p>And he certainly wasn’t expecting to see the man charging towards them, hands glowing purple as he went after <em>Clover.</em></p><p>He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>Grabbing Tyrian’s hair, he tugs him back to break his path. Letting go only once he knew the Faunus was stopped, he punches him in the face as hard as he can. Tyrian grips his face, a scream of anguish tearing from his throat as the bone <em>cracks.</em> Qrow doesn’t stop at that, rushing forward he raises Harbinger and <em>swings.</em></p><p>Tyrian’s head falls onto the snow with a sickening <em>splat.</em></p><p>Qrow drops his weapon, the blood seeps into the snow next to him. He lets out a shuddering breath. He… was not expecting this to happen today. He wasn’t expecting any of this to happen today.</p><p>“Qrow?”</p><p>“I…” he stumbles, sucking in another breath. He just killed someone. Granted, Tyrian deserved it. He just… ended someone's life.</p><p>“Qrow!” Clover catches him before he can collapse onto the snow, holding him close. Qrow feels Clover’s hand hold his head to his chest, his other arm wrapping around his waist. “I’ve got you. Did he sting you? Oh, my baby bird…”</p><p>They stay there for what feels like forever, Clover swaying them both back and forth in comfort. He doesn’t fully come back to it until he feels the cold seeping into his bones, he feels Clover press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“Tch, haven’t arrested me yet?” He rasps, attempting to ignore how warm he feels pressed against the Ace Op. They didn’t have time for this, yet he felt as if his legs would turn to jelly and collapse if he tried to get up. Clover’s arms tighten around him.</p><p>“I… may have made a mistake.”</p><p>“Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make.” He murmurs, looking anywhere but the bloody mess in front of him. He felt sick.</p><p>“But I didn’t make the right decision. I picked the one that was easy and hurt you in the process. I’ll never forgive myself for that.” Qrow stays quiet, a thoughtful frown on his face. “I trusted James with my life. When I… when I really should’ve put my trust into you.”</p><p>He feels a pool of heat flow through his chest. Hearing that was… really nice. He’s glad to know Clover is no longer going to follow Ironwood’s orders. That didn’t stop him from still being pissed though.</p><p>“Could’ve gotten killed ‘cause of you.” He mutters, the bite in his tone making Clover’s hold on him tighten. The Ace Op presses another fleeting kiss to the top of his head in apology, Qrow can only imagine the look on the man’s face right now.</p><p>“I know… I know. I’m so sorry, I can’t apologize enough to you. I wouldn’t blame you if you left me here and never wanted to see me again. I’d deserve it.”</p><p>“Uh uh, you’re not getting away from me that easily. You still have to help me get my kids. Then I’ll think about whether or not to keep you around.” Clover stays silent, which makes the Huntsman roll his eyes in exasperated sigh. Twisting to face the man, he gives him a deadpan look, “I’m not getting rid of you, Lucky Charm.”</p><p>Clover lets out a relieved sigh, smiling softly to himself. “Okay… yeah, okay. Let's get your kids.”</p><p>As Clover helps Qrow to his feet, he decides that… yeah. Maybe there was no better way this could go, but it certainly wasn’t the worst.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tyrian do be a staring role in Game of Thrones doe 😳</p><p>Thanks so much for reading if you got this far! This one was super fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>